


Calamity

by homoeroticsubtext



Series: What If? [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Climbing Class, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoeroticsubtext/pseuds/homoeroticsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a two-part series that is a work in progress. In this particular part, you are "playing", or reading, from Josh's third person point of view. This work of fiction is tailored to how you "play" and the choices you make. This has everything to do with the butterfly effect and is mainly a climbing class series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to have the Until Dawn theme illustrated into a ship-based fan fiction. I'm not perfect, there may be errors and minor mannerisms and characteristics may be overseen but I will try my best to deliver something you can read over and over, with a different story each time.

He never intended to hurt anyone, not really, that's why he rigged the saw blade to always choose him. He was even a bit smug when Chris yelled apologies to Ashley as he yanked the lever in her direction. Although Josh was grateful Chris would choose him to save in this situation, he couldn't help the small twinge of irritation that he felt. He was doing everything to get those two together and Chris was ruining it. Josh planned this prank out for months, perfecting and re-perfecting every minor detail. He knew it was cruel and humiliating but found it hard to care when he remembered they would all walk away unharmed while his sisters remain his grief and loss. 

Chris had nothing to do with the harsh prank played on Hannah last year, too smashed from the drinking game they did together. That's why Josh was doing him this favor, why he was throwing him into Ashley's open arms. What he hadn't calculated, however, was Chris's reaction to his "death". He never expected the thud Chris's knees would make when he fell to the ground, collapsing in on himself and heaving out pained sobs. Seeing the contorted agony on the boy's face almost made him reveal the whole prank, almost made him jump out from behind the wall and laugh it off with him.

But he didn't. Josh stayed in position and watched his best friend choke out sob after sob. Finally, Chris stood up and sniffed while his wiped his face with his sleeves. Expecting him to turn around and leave, Josh was surprised when Chris took steps closer. He was hesitant at first but his resolve seemed to grow and fear dissipated with every advancing move. Josh held his breath and remained as still as possible when his eyes were met with shocking, blue ones. He could feel Chris's breath fan his face as he inched impossibly closer. Josh was frozen in shock as Chris's eyes slid shut and a warm, wet mouth was suddenly on his. Chris was kissing him.

REVEAL: Choose to kiss Chris back. (Go to chapter 2)

CONCEAL: Choose to remain still. (Go to chapter 3)


End file.
